


chewing gum

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: thomas chews gum all the timealexander hates it





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for i have sinned

Thomas Jefferson was always chewing gum. No matter the time, place, or occasion, he had a strip of minty goodness in his mouth. Nobody really paid it any mind, as it was simply another strange thing Thomas did. Alexander Hamilton, however, found it to be the most annoying thing a person could possibly do. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stand to be around the other man. When he _was_ in his presence, he spent his time shooting him glares and wishing he could just punch that gum out from between his perfect teeth. Thomas knew this, obviously, so he made sure that he not only had a piece in his mouth, but an entire pack of gum in his pocket. Right now, for instance, the two were in the same stuffy, crowded meeting room. Thomas had a large pack of mint bubblegum sitting right in front of him on the table, and every so often he would pull another piece out. Every time Alexander heard the familiar rustle of the cardboard gum pack opening, he clenched his fists tighter. He was getting more agitated every second he sat there, vaguely listening to the presenters in front droning on for what seemed like hours.

When the meeting was finally over, Alexander rushed out so quickly that he almost forgot to grab all his papers. He began to stalk out, heading towards the entrance hallway, but was stopped by a low laugh behind him. “Something bothering you, Alexander?” He turned to see the smirking face of nobody other than Thomas Jefferson, the exact person he was trying to avoid. Frowning, Alexander noticed that there was still gum in his mouth. “Leave me alone, asshole.” He muttered, turning to walk away. “Is my little habit annoying you, Alex? I had _no_ idea.” Thomas said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Alexander whipped back around, growling. “Don’t even go there, Jefferson. I _know_ you know. Don’t even pretend to be innocent.” His hands were shaking, tightened into fists at his side. He raised himself up slightly on his toes, attempting to look Thomas in the face. Thomas chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the pack of gum. He was about to put another piece in his mouth, but Alexander smacked the pack out of his hand, knocking it to the floor. “Stop it, asshole!” He cried angrily. Thomas smirked. “Make me, _Alexander_ .” Alexander’s rage bubbled over, and he grabbed the taller man by the collar, pulling him down to his own level. “Don’t test me, _Thomas._ ” He snarled. Thomas let out a soft laugh, not even hesitating before closing the few inches left between the two of them. Alexander let out a small sound, hands scrambling at Thomas’ back for a moment before he slowly sank into the kiss, eyes closing. Thomas gently bit at Alexander’s bottom lip, and a weak desperate noise came out as he opened his mouth. The kiss was peaceful for only a moment before Alexander pulled away, laughing breathlessly. “Alexander. Did you just...take my gum out of my mouth?” Alexander snickered, poking his tongue out. “If you want it back, you’re gonna have to come get it!” He said, playfully running off down the hallway.

Needless to say, Thomas got his gum back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this looked longer when it wrote it in my notebook


End file.
